Priscilla and Raven's Forbiden Love
by Giantdouche
Summary: Priscilla loves her Lord Brother Raymond, one day she'll demonstrate that love in the most legal manor possible. WARNING: This story contains a lot of detailed descriptions about the characters mentioned above if you do not know these two then I suggest you search them up first, you have been warned. PriscillaXRaven


***Note: To anyone that reads this story, I would like to make it clear that I HATE inbreeding with a capital H. The reason why I even made this bullshit is due to a bad timing of terrible influence from friends who read Games of Thrones, Priscilla and Raven's support conversation, youtube comments and someone explaining me the 50 shades trilogy, all of these compelled me to write this, I hate what I have just done.**

After months of bloodshed, it was all over. The battle of the Dragon's Gate has ended the calamity within Elibe. With the deed done, many of the fighters returned to their respective countries.

However, one of the fighters by the name of Raven had no place to go. His home: Cornwell was destroyed by Ostia, his family committed suicide. He is an outcast in every level possible.

"So this is how I must be…" Raven thought "So be it!"

However just before he departed from the others, a feminine voice prevented him from leaving abruptly.

"Lord Brother?" the woman asked "To where do you plan on going?"

It was his younger sister Priscilla; Raven's only remaining family member. Ten years ago she was fostered by the nobles of Caerleon when she was only six.

"Priscilla…" Raven responded "Forgive me, but I must leave."

Priscilla was astonished by her brother's sudden decision

"Why would you want to leave now." She inquired "Raymond."

"There is no place here that I can call home." Raven said "I have seen to many loved ones pass, too many enemies live. There is no point on staying here. It is for the best."

"But Raymond" she pleaded while tears dripped from her eyes "It took me far to long to see you brother, I … I do not want to lose you again!"

"Do not cry Priscilla" Raven said "I promise we shall meet again."

"Why should I believe that?" Priscilla asked

"What?"

Priscilla pulled out an object she kept hidden in her inventories from the others, it was a gilding ring, a ring he gave to Priscilla as a child

"You promised that I would be your bride" Priscilla said "I held on those beliefs for a long time only to discover that you have no intention in doing so. Why should I believe you this time?"

A silence filled the air between the two, not a single word was spoken between them for a while.

"So you really wanted that" Raven asked in an intriguing tone

"I still do Raymond" Priscilla responded "I love you, Lord Brother"

"Very well Priscilla" Raymond responded "While I know that this is extremely fucked up. I will prove you that I can keep promises. For once we reach Araphen, we wed."

"You…You really mean that?" Priscilla asked

Raymond nodded, Priscillia's tears continued on hitting the ground, however they held a whole new meaning. Once the two arrived at Araphen, Raven's friend Lucius acted out as a priest while Priscilla's loyal guard Erk became the only witness for the marriage. The marriage itself was hidden by all because it was incestuous.

Before departing he promised his sister that he would return. Priscilla and Erk returned to Etruria and before they even knew two years passed by since Raven's departure. One day Erk noticed Priscilla behaving uneasily,

"Lady Priscilla" He asked "You do not seem well, what is the matter."

Priscilla was startled by Erk, it was almost like she never knew there were anyone in the castle.

"Oh! It's you Erk!" Priscillia suddenly realised "Do not worry about me, I am fine."

"Do not try to hide your emotions from me." Erk replied "I know to you far to well for that milady."

"… You are right" She said "I'm sorry about that. It's just that … I miss Lord Brother."

"It has only been two years" Erk riposted "Why do you feel so?"

"It is a lot more than that." Priscilla explained "Cornwell is destroyed and my adoptive parents' whereabouts are unknown, He is my only family… I don't want to lose him."

"Milady Pricilla." Erk announced "I understand the pain you are feeling. However with your parents absent, Caerleon looks up to you. You mustn't let personal feelings interfere with your duty as Countess.

Priscilla said nothing in response, Erk's assumption is true. She had no right to bring forth her petit emotions when she is responsible for governing a county.

Priscilla was confused, unable to execute any decisions "What do you suggest I do?" she asked her trusty guard.

Erk observed Priscillia carefully; at this stage she could jeopardize the entire county's fate

"I understand that you are going through a great period of stress. For now, I suggest that you walk among the locals in the city, try to understand their needs

And so Erk and Priscilla left the castle to wonder around the county of Caerleon. The townsfolk were surprised to see their princess out of the castle. Priscilla went on greeting the villagers, speaking with them on various topics in order to keep up with the county's state.

Just as she walked around the village, she noticed an individual that looked like a mercenary the man in question seemed confused by his entourage. She approached the man in question.

"Excuse me sir" She told the man "It seems that you are a bit overwhelmed by this area. Are you all right."

The mercenary turned to see, who dared to address him. It did not take him long to realize who that person was.

"Priscilla, is that really you?" He asked

Initially Priscilla did not recognize who exactly the mercenary was. But after noticing the man's ring on his right hand, she quickly figured it out.

"Raymond?" Priscilla said

"It has been a while" Raven said "Hasn't it dear sister."

"I can't believe you came!" she said joyously "Come with me in my palace."

Raven told Priscilla that it would be wiser if their conversation concluded in the palace instead. She, Raven, Erk and out of nowhere Lucius went towards the castle. The siblings spoke for hours until nightfall.

"It seems that the castle is dormant." Raven noticed "Shall we go to rest now."

"Of course" Priscilla said

Priscilla guided Raven to her chamber; however there was only one bed. She closed the door and made sure it was locked.

"Priscilla" Raven said uneasily "What are you doing."

"Lord Brother" she said "I know that this is something incredibly immoral, but you know exactly what I want to ask you."

"You want to have sex." Raven said angrily "Why should I listen to you

Priscilla walked toward Raven, she took his right hand and used it to gently caress her breasts, she was seducing him

"It feels good, doesn't it?" She asked while keeping up a smile "If we were to do so, you can do a lot more than just touch me. Secondly I'm 18 and you're 21, its permissible. "

As much as this disgusted Raven, he was powerless to resist since he enjoyed what he just felt. He agreed with Priscilla's proposition.

Raven took of his cloths and weapons until nothing remained on him. Priscilla noticed how Raven's body was well formed and muscular.

"So this is what you've been hiding." Priscilla teased him "Nice"

After Raven was done Priscilla took of her cloths much slower yet in a far more sensual way than Raven. Raven could not help but stare at Priscilla's perfectly curved body,

"Nice body" Raven said "sis"

Raven Approached Priscilla and fondled her breasts unhurriedly. He slowly moved his right hand down to Priscilla's genitals.

Priscilla was surprised to see Raven do so.

"Raymon?" she asked nervously "W-What are you doing?"

"Relax" Raven said calmly "You'll see soon enough."

Raymond caressed Priscilla's vagina. Initially she felt uncomfortable, but eventually she breathed slowly and started to enjoy it.

Raven bent down until his head was at the same level as Priscilla's thighs, he then made his head reach for her vagina and started licking it. Priscilla could feel Raven's tongue curl within her genitals.

She started breathing heavily. Raven licked her clitoris, vulva and all other parts his tongue could touch while Priscilla moaned out of pleasure. After about 5 minutes of oral sex stopped licking Priscilla's genitals.

Priscilla then lied down on her bed and asked her brother to do the missionary position. Raven placed his dick right in front of Priscilla's vagina, he penetrated the Hyman gradually.

In the initial penetration, Priscilla screamed in pain since she has never had sex before. But the pain slowly disappeared and turned into joy.

"Oh yes" she cried while keeping a smile "It hurts so good! Do it harder!"

Raven rammed Priscilla harder and harder, initially hurting both of them in the process yet allowing them getting closer to an orgasm. They continued to have sex in the missionary position for a long while.

"Okay stop!" Priscilla ordered "Let's try another position."

"Which one exactly" Raven asked

She made her brother lie on his back on her bed. Raven was confused by what his sister was trying to do. She s raddled herself facing forward, and sat down while making sure that his genitals penetrates her's.

"The one where I'll ride you!" she said, she then gave him a wink.

Priscilla moved up and down slowly, to make sure that Raven's dick would not enter the wrong hole. Eventually, she went faster, the constant penetration of her vagina felt good. Raven started to actually enjoy what he felt in his sister.

"Oh my god!" Priscilla screamed "This feels so right!"

Unknown to any of them, Lucius and Erk were watching them during the whole time from a corner for an unknown reason.

"If I were to join them" Lucius said quietly "That would probably be the most disturbing threesome in history."

"Why the fuck did I pledge allegiance to her again?" Erk thought to himself

Priscilla and Raven continued their intercourse on that position; she was hoping that it could lead to a successful orgasm. They got so close to an orgasm but failed to watch it ultimately.

"Let's try to make that hole tighter."

Raven made Priscilla extend her arms to push a wall with all her force. He would position himself behind her to perform vaginal penetration.

"This might hurt a lot more" Raven said "But try to endure it."

He spread her Vulvas and penetrated into her vagina. Priscilla felt much pain; however she was doing it for the love of her brother. Priscilla moaned again, in a combination of joy and pain at the same time.

Her eyes started to water "Awweee!" she moaned "Come on, you can do better than that."

Raven pushed himself harder inside Priscilla; it felt more and more painful for Priscilla while being equally enjoyable. Raven started feeling the tip of his dick eject pre-ejaculatory liquid.

"I think it is going to happen." Raven said

"Oh yes!" she said "Please do so, I'm craving for that."

Raven continued on ploughing her harder and harder, Priscilla enjoyed the pummelling. Suddenly Raven felt like something inside of him was about to be pushed out. He launched a huge scream as he ejaculated. Priscilla felt the ejaculation and finally had an orgasm.

They both continued having sex in that position until semen dripped from Priscilla's vagina. When Raven removed his dick from Priscilla's vagina, Priscilla turned to raven and went on her knees.

She grabbed Raven's dick with her right hand and began genuinely rubbing it. Soon she started licking it, pouring her saliva on his dick. She then began sucking it so deep, it reached her throat.

Priscilla then started rubbing and sucking him off at the same time. Until finally, Raven released himself again. Semen started dripping from Priscilla's mouth, she tried to get as much as she could in her mouth and swallowed it. She then looked to her brother while smiling.

"This time if you leave" she began to say to Raymond "A part of you will always be with me."

After they had finished that extremely horrid activity, they both went to sleep on the same bed.

Erk and Lucius were extremely disgusted by what they just witnessed, however they tried to believe that everything they saw was not real.

A few weeks later, Priscilla started feeling strange stomach pains, she almost collapsed when Erk rushed to her rescue.

"Milady Pirscilla!" he asked while holding Priscilla "What's wrong?"

"Erk" she said "I…I think I'm pregnant."

"Good Lord!" Erk thought

Not long after that Erk told Lucius what exactly happened to Priscilla. Lucius went to Raven to tell him something important.

"Master Raven" Raven heard "I must deliver you an important message."

"Not now Lucius" Raven said "I'm trying to-"

"You're going to be a father…" Lucius interrupted

Raven was incredibly shocked by what he heard. He didn't know that Lucius knew their affair, despite that being the same man that permitted them to wed (Ew).

"W-What do you mean?" Raven stuttered

"Your wife a.k.a sister is pregnant." Lucius told him angrily "You had sex with her, Erk and I saw you two, do not ask why. Right now we have to keep this hidden, or else we're all dead."

The staff of the Caerelon castle was kept at an all time low, Priscilla never went outside while Erk, Lucius and Raven did the best they could to keep everything covert. In 10 months time, an inbred child was born.

Prscilla held her baby and looked it, Raven was also looking at their boy.

"Well…" Raven said uncomfortably " He's…got your eyes."

"He … has your hair…" Priscilla said slowly while looking at the child.

"He has a cleft lip, not enough muscle on his right leg, he doesn't have a left eye and he suffers from scoliosis !" Erk said angrily "What the fuck have you two done ?! You're insidious actions are going to make this kid's life a living hell."

Priscilla and Raven felt to ashamed to answer (WTF!), so Lucius tried to bring the conversation into a different direction.

"What should we name the boy…?" Lucius asked the siblings

"Call him Tutkhenaten" Erk retorted "He's the perfect image of Aten, because Aten was completely fucked up. This fucking Japanese video game is almost as disturbing as the Egyptian mythology. Wait let me rephrase that, all Japanese are as disturbing as the Egyptian mythology."

Not long though after Tutkhenaten's birth, The Caerleon army quickly understood what the Countess. However they still pledged their allegiance to her. However, after sending a few spies in Caerleon, the county of Reglay discovered the incest between Priscilla and her brother Raymond.

Reglay launched a full scale invasion to Caerleon and despite resistance, the Caerleon army was destroyed. Priscilla and Raven were killed in battle, their bodies were shown towards the public, cremated and buried under the sea as a warning to anyone who dared to commit inbreeding.

Caerleon was destroyed and integrated into reglay, Erk and Lucius were executed fro helping inbreeders while Tutkhenaten died a few months after the battle due to Lung deformation.

Everyone in Reglay lived happily ever after

THE END


End file.
